Counting the Cost
by the black knight
Summary: Artemis discovers that actions have consequences, and that some burdens may be more heavy when watching others bear them.


AN: Well, I guess I'm sorta out of retirement. I won't post frequently though, being the lazy git I am. For example, this piece has been sitting on my comp for a few months before I decided to post it. Horrible, aren't I?

Oh, and many thanks to my two betas, The Humble Mosquito and Dim Aldebaran! Yep, that's right, 2 betas. That's how bad my fic is; it needs two great writers to make it even remotely presentable. I owe you guys. Thanks for all the effort; much appreciated.

Counting the Cost

Artemis opened the door of the Bentley.

"Artemis, I-"

"No, Butler."

"Prisons can be dangerous places-"

"I said I'm going alone."

Butler turned around to look at Artemis. His face was passive, but his eyes were troubled. Butler opened his mouth to protest again, but thought better of it. He had seen that look on Artemis, once. It had been when news of Artemis Senior's disappearance had filtered through.

Artemis walked away, a solitary figure trudging through the mist. He had never been a social butterfly, but he had never looked more alone (so alone-) than he did today.

------------------------

The sight of this well-groomed young adult walking through this desolate prison was a travesty, to say the least. Artemis attracted more than a few stares from the guards as he continued on his way, but the attention was not mutual. Artemis looked dead to the world (he didn't think he'd feel again-); a walking cadaver, almost.

Before entering the meeting area, Artemis paused for a moment. The guard looked on impatiently but held his tongue, not daring to query the powerful young man in front of him.

_They said he'd turned around, he'd given up his past, but criminals will always be criminals-_

_Hah! Like he'd ever reform. He's a crook to the core-_

_It's just a front… who knows what goes on behind closed doors? They say he owns half of the police force anyway-_

Artemis sighed and composed himself. (he mustn't let Father see, no, never-) A (false) smile formed on his face, as he exuded cheerfulness (when was the last time he felt cheerful? He didn't know-).

Artemis opened the door.

-------------------------

Timmy stood up as his son entered the room. Artemis could see his father mouth 'son', but whatever sound that accompanied it was muted by the soundproof glass. (Oh Father, you look so much older…)

Artemis picked the receiver up. He was quite proud of the way his hand hardly shook.

"Father! How have you been?"

Timmy laughed. "Fine, of course! (Lies, all lies, I see the way you've thinned, I see the bruises on your face, I see the dread on your face when you walk back to your cell-) And you?"

Artemis smiled. "Good, as always. I've currently negotiating a takeover on Hereti-Corp-"

"Oh Arty, you didn't come here to talk shop! Tell me about _you_. I've been reading the papers, son, and I have to say, a father could not be prouder. I'm glad you're finally on the right track, Arty. I'm glad I wasn't too much of a failure as a father."

(But how could I even think about touching crime again after what happened-)

"You were never a failure, Father," Artemis said softly. A crack appeared in his composure as he blinked back tears. (I WAS THE FAILURE! NOT YOU-)

"I- I should have taught you about right and wrong from the start, Arty, but I didn't. I just thank the Lord that I wasn't too late."

"The fault was with me and me alone. Recriminations should always fall to those responsible. I've always said that, Father," and now his voice took a bitter turn. (Why, Father, why-)

"You can't possibly hold that against me, Arty. I did what any father would do-"

"It was _my_ transgression, Father, and I should have been the one to take the fall." Now Artemis' voice was cold and distant, but it seemed almost forced, as though those barriers of were keeping emotions in instead of out…

"And ruin your future? You were eighteen; you would have been tried as an adult-" Timmy protested.

"It was _my _Goddamned future! Damn it, Father! Weren't you the one who told me we had to take responsibility for our actions?" Artemis burst angrily.

Timmy held his son's azure gaze. "I made an exception," he said quietly.

Artemis' shoulders sagged. "I'm- I'm sorry for shouting. It's just that sometimes-"

"I know, son. I know." (Do you? Do you really?)

"Was it worth it, Father? Ten years of prison? For a crime you didn't commit?" Artemis' tone bittered again.

"To redeem a son I set on the wrong path to begin with? Yes." (No, it wasn't your fault father, the fault was mine, it was always mine-)

"But I regret it."

"You have to understand, Arty. I've had my own transgressions, my own guilt, my own burdens. I've run out on them too many times to count. My punishment is not undeserved. Besides, I've only got five more years to serve-"

"That's five years too long." Artemis looked away.

"The choice was mine. It had nothing to do with you-"

"Except that I was the cause?"

"Self recrimination won't do anything, Arty," Timmy said gently.

There was an awkward silence.

"Where's Angeline?"

"She had an engagement elsewhere. She sends her regards."

"Oh." Timmy deflated. "Send her my love, then."

"I will, Father. I will." (Lies, more lies-)

"Well, I'm sure you have other things to do, people to see, things to get to. Don't waste your time with me!" Timmy said cheerily.

"But-"

"No buts. Goodbye, Arty."

"Goodbye, Father." Artemis forced a smile.

"Be well, Artemis," smiled Timmy (There's that look of dread you get when you return to your cell-).

Artemis watched as the guard escorted his father back to his cell, sighed, and walked away.

-----------------------------

Artemis fell on the seat of the Bentley. Butler couldn't help but note how drained he looked. He was always so exhausted after these meetings-

"You know where to, Butler."

"Artemis, maybe you should do this tomorrow? You look so tired-"

"No."

And that was that.

----------------------------

"We just sedated her. She's conscious, but not for very long," the nurse said.

"Bring me to her room."

----------------------------

Artemis entered the padded room. Angeline was lying on the bed, half-conscious (Oh mother, I'm sorry, so sorry-).

"Hello, Mother." Artemis kept his voice calm and level, even though it hurt to see his mother like this.

"Arty? Is that you?" She asked groggily.

Artemis sat on her bed. "Yes, Mother, it is," he said gently.

"Did you bring Timmy? Did you bring him back like last time?" She whispered.

(I wish I could, I wish-)

"No, Mother. He's still away."

"Ah, but he'll be back tomorrow, you'll see, he always comes back…"

"Of course he will, mother." Artemis choked as he had to blink back more tears.

"Shh! You're waking Them up! They're coming for me! Help me, Arty! Help me!" (Holly said that she was too far gone, that not even magic could help her-) Artemis watched helplessly as his mother burrowed under the covers, whimpering and writhing.

"But there's nothing here, Mother-"

"Are you mad? Anyone could see them, look, They're on my bed, They're crawling to me, no, They're crawling to me, help me-" she sobbed through the covers.

Artemis held his mother and rocked her through the sobs until the sedatives killed the tears.


End file.
